Shinigami no Tenshi
by Trinityangel
Summary: Duo, who's plagued by nightmares ,meets a girl who turns his world upsidown and leaves him asking himself the question..
1. A calming glance

a light of heart Shinigami no Tenshi   
_"Death's Angel"_

By Trinity Angel   
  


Duo thrashed in his sleep. His eyes were slammed shut and his limbs flew limply over the dark blue cotton sheets he slept on. His mind body and soul were being tormented by images from the past. A dark past that he tried to hide with a warm and friendly facade. Images of people he loved, were twisted and distorted until they looked nothing like the ones he knew. It was clear that his life as a pilot had taken it's toll. These nightmares were a daily occurrence to him, or nightly rather, that he never did and never would get used to. He was falling deeper and deeper into the dark recess of his own mind. His mouth opened in a scream that could be heard in the depths of hell. It was a scream of pain and need. Tears managed to leak from his tightly closed eyes, as his hands fisted the sheets around him. Slowly and most unexpectedly, a small light appeared in darkest corner of his room and began to grow. Ever so slowly the light formed the figure of a small child. Slowly she opened her eyes, in almost a sleepily manner, revealing them to be as vivid a purple as the majestic sky at dusk. Her hair was the darkest ebony, a complete contrast to the deathly white complexion of her almost translucent skin. Almost as if she were in a daze, her eyes shifted around the room and slowly settled on the obviously disturbed Duo. Sympathy and genuine concern revealed them self through her dark violet orbs as she took a step towards his bed. The girl's clothing was the purest of whites, making her seem even more luminescent in the darkness surrounding her. Her shoes made no sound against the floor and it seemed almost as though she was floating through the air. She paused silently next to Duo's bed side and slowly reached out one of her her small, delicate hands. Holding her hand amazingly steady, she passed the slender fingers slowly over Duo's closed eyes. His body arched once, rising from the mattress as if some one was pulling him up by a string attached to his abdomen, then fell slowly back onto his sweat drenched sheets. She smiled softly as a feeling of total peace settled over the room, chasing the feeling of pain and eternal grief back to it's dark recess of hell. The small girl turned to walk away, her mission being completed for the moment. Duo's eyes fluttered slightly and he barely saw the small luminous figure through his dark heavy lashes. His parched lips separated to try and speak but he couldn't find the words, and when he did his throat seems to tighten up and betray him. His eyes widened slightly and he stared at the figure willing it to turn back around around. 

'_WAIT! Please, don't leave me.'_ His mind and soul cried out desperately with a voice that he knows she cannot hear. _'Please...I'm begging you...don't leave me...' _To his astonishment the girl turned and gazed back at him. Her eyes were full of pity and kindness giving her the impression that she had seen much more then a child her age should. Her small lips tugged upwards into a smile and never moved even though he could hear her voice as clearly as if she was standing next to him. 

_' We're all around you Duo. We're so much closer then you think... and we haven't forgotten about you.' _Duo's eyes began to grow unbearably heavy as he was lulled back into sleep by the feeling of peace surrounding him. Slowly his eyes slid shut, but not before he saw the small feathery, wings along the young girls back. The small child faded away as if she was never there leaving Duo to wonder if it was all a dream. 

Somewhere else in the city a eighteen year old girl with hair as ebony as the darkest of night appears seemingly out of nowhere in an alley behind some apartment buildings. She wore a pair of white tight fitting jeans, that rested on the top of her hips and below her waist. Her shirt was a white tank top that clung to her every gentle curve of her body. Her eyes opened revealing them to be a deep shade of amethyst. She smiled softly and closed her eyes again, giving a soft nod to show that she understood her mission. As she straightened up from her crouching position, pair of pure white wings folded behind her as she pushed her shoulders backwards, and finally disappear, leaving only a lone white feather falling to the dark, misty ground, as a clue that they might have existed. She steped out from the alleyway where she was hidden and began to walk towards the city alone, cloaked by the darkness of night. 

Duo pushed the door to the bar open and stepped inside, the soles of his shoes made muffled sounds against the dark tiled floor. His tired violet eyes peered up from under the rim of his black hat. Dressed in a simple, black cotton, short-sleeved shirt, button half way up, and a pair of relaxed fit black jeans, he walked towards the counter. Sliding into his regular seat, he waited for the usual bartender to bring him his usual drink. He sat and waited...and waited...and waited, yet nothing was brought to him...nothing even stirred in the bar around him. Finally he looked up from under the rim of his hat trying to find someone that worked there. His eyes slowly glanced around the empty bar. It wasn't unusual for the bar to be empty at this time, the sun was still hours from revealing it's lush reds and golds on the earth, and most people had work the next day. Not a person was in site except...except for a single girl. His eyes settled on the girl who looked a bit too young to be working at a bar at this time of night...or morning. She had medium length black hair that made a contrast like ebony on ivory against her ghostly white complexion. Her hair was pulled back loosely and her attention was buried in a thick book with a pair of glasses perched on the edge of her slender nose. Duo stared at her for a moment not being able to escape the feeling of de jevu. Standing, he shook his head and walked slowly towards her not making a single sound. Now Duo knew he was capable of being very quiet, but he walked right past her and she didn't stir. He chuckled to himself and reached out a hand to flick her book. She jumped and the book flew from her grasp and landed on the ground with a thump. Her glasses fell off off her nose and hit the counter and some how she managed to fall from her seat. She squeaked as she hit the floor and Duo couldn't help but laugh. She stood up slowly and busied herself with brushing off her white clothing instead of looking at the person who had obviously disturbed her reading time. 

"I hate to interrupt babe.." Duo smiled softly at her and leaned against the bar for a moment before taking the seat right in front of her. She didn't look at him but instead continued to try and busy herself by picking up her things. Although she might have tried, she couldn't hide her embarrassment from showing in the form of a bright pink blush on her pale face. "can I have a cup of coffee...please?" 

She paused with her fidgeting, finding his voice strangely familiar. His lips parted and he sucked in his breath quickly as he could finally see her face. Her face was...it had to be the girl's, even though she was clearly older he knew it was her. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his.... His heart sunk to his stomach. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown...the girl's eyes had been violet. 

"Yea sure, coffee coming up." Her voice was soft and smooth giving the feeling it could calm a raging with a single word. 

'Why is this so damn familiar??' Duo's mind raced to find an answer. 'Did I go to high school with her or something??' 

She turned away from him and fiddled with the coffee maker for a moment, frowning at the crunching noises it was making showing it was probably too early for it to be up and working just like the majority of the population. She rolled her brown eyes at the machine tiredly, before she pulled a cup from on of the hooks mounted on the wall, and poured him a cup of steaming, brown coffee. He watched her white clad body move gracefully behind the bar, her movements as smooth as a practiced dance. 

"Coffee's up." She turned back to him with a smile as she set the hot cup of coffee down in front of him and reached back to grab her seat. Pulling it up behind her legs, she sat down and leaned against the bar her elbows resting on the cool counter while supporting her head in her hands. "Cream?" 

"Nope" 

"Sugar?" 

"Awww since you asked I guess one kiss would be alright" 

"Ha...keep dreamin pretty boy." Angel laughed and shook her head which was still resting on her hands. Softly her bangs fell down over her eyes before she reached a slender hand up to push them away. 

"You know, you have really pretty eyes." She blinks at him almost as if she was studying his features and then grinned impishly. "Are you sure it's my eyes you're looking at there buddy?" She looked at him with that look that every woman gives when she thinks a guys staring at her chest. 

"What?! No!..I mean YES! Yes I'm just looking at your eyes sheeze lady it's too early for this..." Duo blinked his eyes almost shocked. With any other girl...maybe he would have been looking at their chest, and it wasn't that Angel wasn't well filled in he decided as he let him self take a quick peak, but he actually seemed to be almost drawn to her eyes. Angel just laughed it off good heartedly. 

"Just checking...Anyway wanna know a secret?" She looks around the bar as if she didn't want anyone else to hear and then leaned even further towards him. Pressing her smooth cool cheek against his she whispered softly," I'm wearing contacts." Duo laughed as she leaned back, finding her actions hilarious since there was no one but them in the building. 

"What's a fine thing like you doing with vision problems? So, what, do you wear glasses or somethin? " He leaned against his arm and watched the girl in front of him with fascination. She blinked at him and said casually, 

"Nope" 

"Then why do you wear contacts?" His attention was captured by this girl sitting in front of him, she had him captivated with her ever word. 

"To change the color of my eyes." Again her voice was casual. It seem as if this was an everyday question to her because she just shrugged her slender shoulders and leaned back on her hands. 

"Then do tell..." Duo paused and looked from side to side playing the same game as she was before asking with a low tone of voice, "What color are your eyes lady?" 

"They're violet." She said with a flippant tone. Duo managed to choke on his coffee and almost fall from his chair at the same time. She looked forward with concern and leaned across the bar to pat him on his back "Whoa...You okay there buddy?" 

"Yeah...*cough* I'm fine" His voice was strained and he still coughed a few times. She leaned back and sat in her seat blinking at him as if he just grew another head. 

"If you say so...and for further reference the name's Angel." He coughed once more and then looked up at her again. Still talking hoarsely he gave a nod and responded, 

"Seems fitting enough for a pretty *cough* girl like you. I'm Duo Maxwell" She blinked her dark eyes a few times as if she needed to let the information soak in and then smiled. 

"The pleasure is mine." 

"Like wise, Angel" As the two smiled at each other the actual bartender walked out from the kitchen a smile written across his good looking features. Duo glanced over the newly entered male. He had the same dark hair as Angel except his was cut shorter and wasn't as kept as Angel's seemed. His eyes were playful but with a touch of childish charm, not at all like the older and wiser and obviously calmer eyes of the girl next to him, but their smiles were almost identical, revealing nothing more then what they would like for you to see. He gave a soft nod to him recgonizing him from the other nights he'd been here.   


"You're looking at my chest again aren't you..." Her last statement was meant only for Duo's ears for she quickly covered it up with a warm welcome towards the other man. "Welcome back Dru" Angel turned her head up to him flashing a soft smile. Dru reached down one of his arms and draped it loosely around Angel's slender shoulders before giving her a short squeeze. In the meantime Duo was busy trying to find ways to hide his laughter in his cup of coffee. 

"Thank you Angie. I see you've been holding down the fort just fine...probably trying to steal my job eh?" He reached out and poked her lightly in the ribs and was rewarded with a squeak. Duo looked up curiously at the white clad, Dru and Angel. Angel crossed her eyes at Dru childishly then remembered Duo sitting across from her. 

"Oh hey, Dru this is Duo, Duo this Dru my B.." Dru abruptly cut off Angel's introductions adding his own words. 

"Boyfriend...I'm her boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you Duo." Dru smiled charmingly and extended his hand to Duo. Duo blinked his eyes a few times shock written all over his face as Dru's words sunk in. His heart which had been resting on his sleeve the entire time he was talking with Angel shattered and he stood quickly, pushing his chair from behind him. Every single thought of how to ask the beautiful girl in front of him out on a date fled his mind as he mumbled some excuse and swiftly turned to leave the bar. His mind was so set on getting out of there as quickly as possible he didn't hear the laughter of Dru nor the apologetic cries for him to return from Angel. Duo pushed open the door to the bar and resisted the urge to run as he made his way back towards his apartment.   
  
  


Dun Dun Dun! That's it...there will be no more....pfft yea right not even I'd be that mean....Ahene-wayz Please read and review I wanna know what you think of this one! Really...I mean c'mon I don't write bright happy fics real often so tell me how I'm doing people!! please? *gives the bambi eyes* If you do..I'll um..Have your bebbes!! heh..heh..not really. Hey just think of it this way...the more you bug me the faster I'll write! =D Oh and about the rating, I'm still not sure where this story is going to go so I'll leave the rating at PG-13 for now just to be safe.   
~*Angel*~ 


	2. Back on Track

shinigaminotenshi2 Shinigami's Angel   
Chapter 2 

By Trinity Angel   
  
  


"Whoa must be something in the coffee...." Dru commented as he turned around and began to tinker with the coffee maker. 

"DRU YOU ASS!!!" Angel's calm face faded as she turned to Dru. Her brown eyes were narrowed with rage and she curled the fingers on her left hand up tightly. Pulling her fist back she pushed it forwards with extreme force toward her target. Not missing her mark by an inch her fist slammed full force into Dru's shoulder and he winced as he stumbled to the side not expecting Angel to be _this _angry. 

"OW shit...Angel what was that for?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?!" Angel screamed at Dru, her normally pale face flushed angrily. It was quite a site to see this normally relaxed and calm girl in a full blown tantrum, screaming and throwing punches angrily towards her brother. "My BOYFRIEND?? Honestly Dru you are such an ass!! That is the one we're supposed to be watching you BAKA!!" 

"Well then Angel...why don't you go after him?" 

"DRUUUUU" Angel whined her hands falling abruptly to her sides. "You _know_ I can't go out alone since that...one incident..." Angel blushed and narrowed her eyes at Dru "Which for the record was FAR from my fault." 

"So, none of that is my problem.." 

"So this is a mission! Come with me NOW!" She glared at the still casual Dru. Dru looked back at his twin sister and just laughed. She had her eyes closed and was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently like a child demanding to get their way. 

"And you wonder why I was the older one..."  
  
  
"Druuuuuuuu!" 

"What are you two bickering about now?" Another voice sounded from the back stairway, giving the impression that it was obviously annoyed. "Good lord are you two at it again?? You know you argue more then a married couple." Another girl about Angel and Dru's age peeked her head around the wall of a back hallway and finally emerged fully into the bar area. The girl was what most guys called a bombshell, and with good reason too. She was slender with a fully rounded breasts, a small waist and hips that finished off her coke bottle figure. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde that most people only achieved with years of bleaching, and had a natural curl to the ends which she usually kept straightened. She gave a yawn and raised a slender hand to cover her slim pink lips. Fluttering her bright purple eyes she walked slowly towards the bar and leaned against it clad in a pair of white jeans and a white baby tee that said "Pyro" across the front in bright shimmering red letters. 

"Aiiieeee FAITH!" Angel charged the bar, but just as she looked like she was going to run into the side of it she pushed her hands up and pressed them on the counter. Using her hands as leverage she pushed her self up on top of the bar, a bright smile spread across her pale face, her anger fading as quickly as it appeared. 

"Heeey there's the pretty lady of the house" Dru smiled his most charming smiles and winked one of his dark brown eyes in Faith's direction. Walking over towards her using what he liked to call his 'Pimp walk' he pressed one elbow against the bar and leaned forward so he was directly in front of Faith. "Sooo how about a d..." Faith didn't even give him a chance to finish. 

"A Date?"  
  
  
"Well I was going to say a Drink but now that you mention it a Date would be nice." He leaned closer to Faith, his dark hair falling over his eyes giving him a mysterious and dashing look, as he flashed her a glimpse of his pearly white smile. This look, given to any other girl, would probably leave them in need of medical attention but Faith just sighed and rolled her purple eyes. Giving an exasperated sigh she reached up a hand to rub her left temple as she closed her eyes. 

"Dru...how many times have we been over this...N as in No way and O as in out of my face." 

"Okay then how about that Date?" 

"No to both, Dru..." 

"But..what if I buy the dri.." 

"No Dru."  
  
  
"Awww c'mon Fait..." 

"N...O" 

"Fai" 

"No..." Faith turned away from Dru not feeling the need to make her point any clearer. "..Now Yes Angel?" 

"Oh I see how it is.. She gets the yes..." Dru turned around and sulked away almost as if he was pouting. Angel gave a short laugh then hopped off the bar landing squarely on her feet. 

"And who's the baby Dru?" She was rewarded with a few mumbled words and a dark glare from her brother. She grinned at her best friend and walked towards her, her steps feeling as if she was light as a feather. "Quick! You know the guy that we were supposed to find?? He was like here!!" All traces of sleep flew from Faith's face as she turned inquisitively towards Angel one of her blonde eyebrows raised. Angel seemed to be bursting with energy and suddenly it all seemed to click to Faith, because her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open for a moment 

"W-where is he now?!" Faith stammered her eyes frantically scanning over the bar. 

"Pretty boy over there scared him off..." Angel rolled her eyes, closed her fist leaving her thumb rigid and pointed over her shoulder towards Dru who was looking at his reflection in the metal coffee pot. Both Faith and Angel gave a sweatdrop before turning and looking back at each other. Their eyes met and they gave a determined nod showing that they had reached a decision on their plan of action. 

"I'll get my shoes." Faith turned towards the door with a grinning Angel on her heels and a dazed Dru standing behind the bar staring at the girls with obvious puzzlement. Angel stood leaning the glass door while Faith bent down and slid on her white leather boots. As Faith stood up she looked to Dru and then to Angel, the two girls nodded and then uttered at the exact same time in the exact same tone, the four words that seemed to end any questions any male might have. 

"It's a girl thang." 

Laughing the two girls left the bar and stood in the first light of day that was just beginning to warm the cold, sleeping world. Angel closed her eyes and reached a hand up to her left temple an aura of calmness surrounding her for a moment as she turned her body slightly. Angel's eyes snapped open abruptly a moment later revealing them to be a bright and vivid purple. She turned back and flashed Faith a traffic stopping grin before tearing off in the direction of the rising sun and her destiny.   
  


OOH Look how fast that came out...wanna know why? Cause I was bugged...¬.¬ Thanks Thalia....Well anyway here it is^^ It may not be the greatest but LET ME KNOW IN YOUR LOVELY REVIEW...>.>;;; *coughs* seriously though I need to know cause I like finished this at 1:30 am so I need to know if I should maybe start writing sooner or claim this as my official writing time. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! 

Much Love 


End file.
